


It's Not Over

by nathyfaith, Wayward_JasonLee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Fluff, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Bad at Feelings, Gabriel Has Issues, Hurt Sam Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e17 The Thing, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_JasonLee/pseuds/Wayward_JasonLee
Summary: Somehow Gabriel was returned to them.Somehow, someone Sam thought he would never lay his eyes again, was right there, standing before him.A broken image of what once had been a mighty archangel.Sam had to try though, the only person he has loved more than life itself was right there, just a step from his reach, all he had to do now was make sure Gabriel remind him. Reminded them.Post Episode 17 'The Thing' AU.REVISION OF "Why Hold Onto Old Memories When You Can Make New Ones"





	1. It's Where My Demons Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people, it is I, Jason  
> I had the great honour to work with the amazing nathyfaith who revised, re-wrote and improved "Why hold on to old memories when you can make new ones" she is incredibly talented and a great person  
> Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Love,  
> Jason xx

Sam’s first impression was that Gabriel was truly and undeniably miserable. His face was bloody, his hair a mess of dirt and the threads that had sealed his lips shut until mere minutes ago were still on his thin lips. His clothes were torn apart and covered in heaven only knows what, most certainly a mix of blood, sweat, dirt, and tears. Those were minor things if the hunter were to be honest.

The worst part, by far, was Gabriel’s eyes. They were widened in shock, terror, despair, and fear. Their light was dimmed. It seemed that since he had been silent for so long, Gabriel used his eyes to speak.

And there was only one expression being shown. Fear. So ingrained sent chills down Sam’s spine.

 _How long had it been?_ Sam wondered, while his mind did maths absentmindedly. _Eight years_. Or 96 months, or 384 weeks, or 2688 days, or 64512 hours.

But who was counting, right?

Sam blinked several times, snapping himself to reality. He had been staring at the temporary rift his brother and Ketch had disappeared into maybe a minute ago. He knew he couldn’t just stand around and wait for their return. He needed a distraction from the fact that Dean, Jack, and Mary could be fighting for their lives or dying at that exact moment.

The younger Winchester turned slowly in, hoping he wouldn’t scare Gabriel even more. A concern that was probably futile, since the angel hadn’t move a muscle, not one micrometer. His glazed-eyed staring at the man in front of him. The fear was still present in them.

Sam wondered if Gabriel recognized him or if he simply suspected he was going to be tortured by him next. The mere idea twisted Sam’s stomach. What have they done to the brightest man Sam has ever met?

Had they taken all his will to live in the past few years? Sam swallowed the knot in his throat, concealing his feelings and masking his own pain. Gabriel needed him to be strong now.

Kneeling in front of him, Sam cautiously asked: “Do you remember me, Gabe? Do you know who I am?”

The Archangel didn’t even blink. No sign he had even heard Sam’s questioning. Sighing deeply Sam gently explained his next move, “It’s okay if you don’t remember me, but we need to stitch you up. I’m gonna go grab some bandages and some other things.” Forgetting for a single moment Gabriel was like a deer caught in the lights, Sam got up too fast, resulting in Gabriel backing away in a rapid movement, his lean body clutching against the chair, scared of him.

Sam was mortified. He ran a hand over his face, tiredness creeping into his mind and soul. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t think,” He murmured towards the angel, who was shaking his head in a clear ‘no’.

“I promise, I won’t hurt you, Gabriel.” Sam stared at the archangel’s eyes and hoped he believed in his words, “I’ll be back as quickly as I can.”

It took him less than five minutes to return to the room carrying alcohol, needles, threads, towels, band-aids, bandages, a bowl with water and a change of clothes in his arms. With a precision only a hunter could have, Sam placed everything on the big mahogany table, pulling a chair he sat down opposite to Gabriel, leaving a small space between them, their knees almost touching.

“Hi again,” Sam called, reaching out with one of his hands, carefully taking the archangel’s smaller one into his. “We need to clean you up a bit. I’ll be as gentle as I can be. I promise.”

Gabriel’s eyes were still clouded, his mind lost in pain, but he didn’t shrink back and Sam assumed that was a very good sign for him to continue. He drenched one of the towels in the water bowl, his eyes glued to Gabriel’s form, the archangel still eyeing him suspiciously. Sam started to babble, needing to fill the silence in the air. “Hmm, well I don’t know if you remember me, but me and my brother, we’ve met you before. I’m Sam, Sam Winchester, my brother’s name is Dean.”

He stopped, trying to gather his thoughts as he twisted the towels and lifted towards Gabriel’s face, “We-- we met a few times. Had a few encounters here and there.” Carefully, he started to wash the blood off Gabriel’s face, and though the archangel at first cringed back from his hand, he soon realized that neither the water or the towels injured him, and he started to slowly lower his guard.

“See, I told you. I would never hurt you.” Sam affirmed, smiling slightly. It was a lot of work, the hunter knew it, Gabriel lowering his guard just a bit, the pain of months and years too ingrained in his psyche and bones, too raw to fade so easily.

“When we first met, I think it was around 2006. You were having way too much fun killing off hypocrites and generally bad people. It was quite funny actually. A year later you got me stuck in a loop of Tuesdays - you had a purpose, you wanted to teach me a lesson - so you invented new ways of killing my brother each and every day. Two years later you got me and Dean stuck in a TV land,” Sam snorted, “Thinking back, it was pretty hilarious…”

Gabriel remained quiet, his eyes following Sam’s every move. The hunter was quite pleased to notice that he wouldn’t have to stitch him up, still, he would have to disinfect it some of it, especially his lips. “Gabriel? I will now remove the threads from your lips if that’s ok?”

He moved his head in a vertical direction, it was such a weak motion, Sam would have missed had him not been watching Gabriel as a hawk. It had been his first reaction of consent. It wasn’t much, but it was something.

His face looked much more recognizable now that Sam had worked his way through it, his eyes still looked haunted, but he was there. Sam picked a glass of water and handed it to him. “Here. This will make you feel better.” Gabriel’s bruised hands were shaking when he carefully took the glass of water offered to him and sipped it.

Gabriel drank the water in small sips, giving enough time for Sam to approach him about his current attire.

“No offense, buddy, but you need a shower,” Sam told him gently. “I know you are stronger than you look right now, which means you don’t really need me to help you to stand. Come on, I’ll show you where my bathroom is.”

He waited a few seconds for Gabriel to stand up from the chair and follow him, slowly, but unafraid. Sam picked up the clothes and towels that were still on the table and offered his hand for Gabriel to hold onto, touch-starved the archangel took it, tilted his head and arched an eyebrow, a clear question on his face, “Now what big guy?”

Sam smiled softly to himself, stopping at his bathroom door minutes later and opening for him to enter, he was about to leave him to shower when a cracked almost undetectable voice called his name, “Sam?”

He stopped at his heels and turned towards Gabriel, “Yeah?”

The archangel attempted a smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Thank you.”

When he finally entered Sam’s room later that day, he looked presentable and human again, enough to complain in a hoarse broken voice, “Your clothes are too big.”

“Well, I’m sorry for that.” He said putting down his book and smiling at the angel.

“I’ve made some tea while you were showering,” Sam said, getting up and walking towards the kitchen, “I thought it might help ease your throat.”

Sam saw Gabriel nod at the corner of his eyes and a tiny smirk sneaked at his lips.

“Here you go.” He had left the tea brewing, and even added some honey to it, recalling how much Gabriel enjoyed sweets.

“This is great, Sammy-kins.” He said, his voice sounding much better.

Sam smiled sweetly at him, relieved that he was somehow getting back to his old self, “I-hmm- I wanted to ask you why you left the day I was killed by Lucifer out of your tale?”

Sam shrugged, staring at his own hands resting on his cup of tea, which looked ridiculously small. “I thought it was better to leave it out. You were scared, I didn’t want to put that on your mind as well. I wasn’t sure you would remember me, I imagined it would be better not to say certain things.”

Gabriel agreed, sipping the rest of his tea, “Do you mind if I sleep? I’m really tired.”

“Come on, I’ll take you back to my room. You can sleep there, I don’t mind.”

As soon as he closed his own bedroom door, Sam was alone with his thoughts again. He wasn't completely alone since Gabriel was sleeping a few meters from him, but he had no company anymore. He picked a lore book that was laying around and started to read, turning the pages languidly. It was a way of banning all thoughts of family being in trouble, but he didn't manage to read an entire chapter before the interdimensional gate started to make suspicious sounds, that could be either good or bad, too used with good situations turning bad far too quickly, Sam got up and pulled out from his jacket an angel blade, getting in position to fight when Jack smiling face came to view.

Dean and Mary jumped from the portal next, and last to come was Ketch the portal closing behind his back.

Sam watched them glued to the floor, a mix of relief, love, and care flooding his system. They were home. Dean and Mary hugged him at the same time, Sam enveloping them both in his arms, fresh tears running down his face.

“I can't believe that actually worked as we planned?” Dean exclaimed, smiling broadly, he might never admit it, but having Jack and Mom back was a win, and we needed as many wins as we could have. It was what made sense in their lives, completed them.

A terrified scream ripped the small gathering. The heartbreaking noise came from the direction of Sam’s room, the younger hunter ran there as fast as he could, instinct acting as a guide. As soon as Sam entered the room he was graced with an out of breath archangel, sitting upright in his bed, shivering in fear, terror clouding his green and golden eyes.

Sam stopped at the door, he knew that feeling all too well. He had been in the same spot before. He knew it would be futile to reach him, the terror in his eyes the same one he had been met with almost a day and a half ago. Gabriel wouldn’t allow Sam to touch him, falling on the bed and rolling back into a burrito, shaking from head to toe at the very top corner of Sam’s bed.

The picture broke the hunter's heart, he had hoped that the progress they had made would be permanent, of course he was wrong, it would take a lot of work, it would be time-consuming, to find a way of freeing him from all the damage baggage and bringing him back to his full glory, to gain his trust completely.

Sam heard footsteps coming from behind him, Jack, Dean, and Mom showed up in the door frame and Gabriel whimpered softly, bringing the blanket closer to his face. Sam sighed and with a trembling voice, he said, “It’s ok, Gabe.” he turned in his heels and looked at his family silently signalizing them to leave, they stepped away from the door, as he closed it behind himself could see the questioning look on their faces.

Trying but failing miserably, Sam said attempting to be sarcastic to cover up his pain, “Behold the Archangel of Justice, the messenger of God, the mighty Trickster. Or so he was. You’ve just met your uncle, Jack. Mom, that’s the archangel Gabriel.” and yet his voice nearly broke and became weaker with every syllable.


	2. You Took It SAll, But I'm Still Breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, it is I, Jason  
> This is the second chapter! Hope you all have fun, and please let us know what you think of it! 
> 
> Love,  
> Jason xx

Several months passed. Monsters were hunted and killed. Asmodeus had been hunted down and executed, and unfortunately for everyone’s displeasure, Ketch was staying - he was a dick, but a dick that had saved their asses. So yeah - until he found another place, he was sticking around.

"Got anything, Cas?" Sam questioned the black haired angel, who shook his head, sadness written on his face.

“I simply don’t get it. There’s nothing wrong with him. He should be fine.” The seraph added as Sam laid his head on his hands, a clear gesture of hopelessness.

He lifted his eyes towards Castiel, answering in a too quiet voice, “It’s okay, Cas. Thanks anyway.” He nodded leaving the exhausted hunter behind.

Restless, Sam started digging out a new case, which he announced as soon as Dean walked in, “So, get this--”

“Huh?” Dean questioned, raising an eyebrow in pure confusion.

“...In Pennsylvania last week people started to disappear, the number so far is eleven and it keeps increasing. I did some research and it turns out that this happens every 13 years. Always 26 people, 13 males, and 13 females. I say we should check it out.” Dean was still staring at Sam as if he had suddenly grown a pair of antlers.

“O-kay. So let me get this straight. After months of not working any cases with Mom, Jack, Cas and me, you suddenly can’t wait to get out of the bunker?”

Sam shrugged, “So what?”

Dean shook his head, exasperated, “Cas and I will check it out. Mom and Ketch have their own cases and Jack hasn't left his room since he discovered how Netflix works.”

Sam wanted to protest, but Dean continued, “And somebody has to keep an eye on our resident archangel.”

Sam snorted, “Yeah, but obviously, I’m doing a poor job at it.” He shook his head and clenched his jaw, “It doesn’t matter what I do, he is making no progress whatsoever. I don’t think he even knows who we are.” He sighed defeated.

Dean rubbed his shoulder gently, a silent understanding. Sometimes the older Winchester tended to forget how sensitive towards others his younger sibling was, especially when it was related to angels. Sam always had a kind of fascination and love for the divine, a faith his brother surely didn’t possess.

“I know you are frustrated Sammy, I do. But, it’s not like he allows me to get close to him. Do you think the guy is gonna allow Ketch or Mom?”

Sam shook his head, frowning. Dean had a point, there was no way Gabriel would let anyone but him around him. Maybe - and that’s a stretch - Castiel might be accepted by him.

Sam got up, pushing his chair back. He should check his archangel, even if said archangel didn’t remember him.

"Gabriel?" He asked gently as he pushed the door open. The archangel was staying in what originally had been Sam’s room. The hunter sometimes wondered if his scent in his sheets and clothes had helped Gabriel at all. As Sam entered the room, he found Gabriel on the floor, his back pressed against the stone cold wall, his arms hugging his legs, his fear was shown as he arched his face rapidly towards Sam’s voice. An echo of Castiel’s words played in the hunter's mind, “Have patience with him, Sam. He remembers with vivid detail what has happened to him and in his mind, he still relives it repeatedly, as if he were there.”

“It’s me, Sam. Sam Winchester. I brought you some nougat.” Gabriel tilted his head and slightly he allowed his eyes to wander over Sam’s form. He blinked tiredly and Sam came closer standing his empty hand at him. After pondering a little whether to or not trust Sam he stood up and took the offered hand.

He didn't gesture to move, which confused Sam for a second, but as soon as Gabriel arched his other hand towards Sam’s pocket the boy shook his head, begrudging his own stupidness.

“I’m sorry, I was so happy to see you up that I forgot my little bargain.” He opened the candy and gave it in Gabriel's hand, who arched an eyebrow as if saying, “I'm not a child, kiddo.” But munched on the nougat anyway while Sam gently coerced him to the kitchen.

Sam helped him onto a stool, watching him.

“You’re Sam?” he asked shivering, Sam didn't know if he was cold or afraid. Although he looked better than minutes ago.

“Yeah.” Sam smiled softly, “I know your brother, Castiel.”

He munched on another piece of nougat and grinned shyly, asking in a small voice, “What-- what year is it?”

Sam swallowed and sighed, “2018.”

Gabriel’s shock, sadness, and despair were expressed by his body language.

“Oh-uhm. That is...uhm… a lot of time.” Gabriel mumbled as Sam lowered his gaze, avoiding to stare at him. It was too much for Sam to deal with. He knew bringing up the past could trigger the archangel, which could destroy every second of progress he had made.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked softly.

Gabriel shrugged, twisting his nose, “Tired. I should be healing, hell - I’m an archangel, but Asmodeus took most of my grace and it seems I just can’t heal myself at the same pace I used to. This is degrading.”

The bitterness coming from Gabriel’s voice took Sam’s breath away. He missed how funny, tricky, happy and smart mouth Gabriel was, but he had kept a straight face and go through the motions once he was alone. With a sad smile he added, “Well if it makes you feel any better, he is dead.”

Gabriel grinned, “Well, good riddance and bon voyage to that dickhead.”

Sam hid his smile and turned his attention towards Jack who entered the kitchen with a puzzled expression, Gabriel eyed the new occupant with concerned and confused eyes, his mind working a mile a minute. Jack clearly hadn’t noticed his uncle’s stare questioning me in a serious tone, “Sam, I don’t understand. There’s this show on Netflix and it’s actually really good, but I’m mostly confused on how oranges are correlated with black in a way that is new.”

Sam arched an amused eyebrow, trying hard not to smile, “Jack, have you been watching ‘Orange is The New Black’?

Jack nodded sitting on the opposite stool of his uncle, “It’s a fairly interesting show. I also have been watching a show that is called Shadowhunters - but the demonstration of what werewolves, vampires, nephilims and generally supernatural creatures are is rather ridiculous. The most confusing part is that they create a lot of sexual tension between four characters and both couples don’t end up together - kinda like Dean and Cas - why would they do that?”

Sam laughed wholeheartedly, “Okay, buddy, I think is time for you to step away from Netflix for some time.”

“Who are you?” Gabriel questioned, narrowing his eyes.

Sam walked to the table, resting his hand on Jack’s shoulder, as the Nephilim answered him ever so softly, “I’m Jack.”

“I know,” The archangel said, sticking a stray lock of his long hair behind his ear. “I heard the first time Sam spoke your name. I mean, what are you? I can sense your soul but I can also feel your grace.”

“I’m a Nephilim,” Jack answered with a sweet smile.

Sam pressed his hand on Jack’s shoulder in a comforting gesture. Gabriel noticed, and wondered why the youngest Winchester cared for this boy? Maybe he was Castiel’s and Dean’s?

“O-kay. That’s another blow to take, I guess.” Gabriel grumbled.

“Can you give us a second? I need to talk to Jack, I’ll be back in a minute,” Sam told him as he gently pried Jack from the kitchen and saw Gabriel’s fingers dismissing them in the air.

Sam stooped in the hallway with Jack, running his fingers through his own hair, while the younger boy watched him curiously, “I know I’m asking a lot of you, but this is the first time he actually interacted with us. I think he might trust us now. I always said it would be futile to try to heal him because the effect wouldn’t last. But maybe this time it will. Could you heal him? Give his grace back? Maybe block his memories from the time he has been tortured?

Jack nodded, wrinkling his eyebrows, “I think so. I mean, I can heal him, which will help him regain his strength and some of his grace, but I never tried blocking someone’s memories before, Sam. I don’t think I could do it. What if I mess it up? It could crush him.”

“It’s okay, let’s just try healing him. Hopefully, he will remind himself of who he is--” Sam said, entering the kitchen again Jack right behind him, before talking with Gabriel, he turned and without a sound said, “Thank you.”


	3. I'm The One At The Sail, I'm The Master Of My Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, it is I, Jason  
> Really hope you like the chapter  
> The last chapter will be the epilogue, as I have the intention to write a sequel (though I have a lot of stress rn and don't know when I'll be able to write it) ^-^
> 
> Love,  
> Jason xx

Jack approached Gabriel slowly, “Hi, Uncle. Would you allow me to heal you?”

Gabriel nodded, before turning his face towards the kitchen entrance where Sam was still standing. “You can’t stay, Sam.”

“I know,” Sam agreed, hiding a yawn that escaped his mouth without consent. “I’ll be in my room.” Or the room next to his actual room since Gabriel had claimed his since day one.

As soon as Sam laid down his tired body, sleep took him like the sweetest of all lullabies. He should know Morpheus would enter his dreams and for once he was pleased. It wasn't the usual nightmares, but a sweet loving memory.

It had been one of the many days Sam had shared with Gabriel without his brother's knowledge. He was laying in a flower field in France. Lavender could be seen and smelled for miles. His hair was ruffled softly by the gentle breeze of the air and Gabriel stood in front of him, wings spread to the sky, a mix of blue, white and gold in each of his feathers.

Sam hummed, closing his eyes to the warmth of the sun, Gabriel was suddenly blocking his sun, his wings shadowing him. “Come on, Gorgeous. Get up. I need to get you back before Dean-o misses that pretty ass of yours.”

“Five more minutes, Gabe,” Sam pleaded, sitting up and grabbing the archangel’s hand pulling him closer, “Can I touch them again?”

“You don’t need to ask me that, Sam. You can always touch my wings. I’m yours and you are mine. Actually, since you love my feathers so much, you might as well have one for keeps.” Gabriel told him, only to have Sam stopping him suddenly scared for his well being, “Gabe, wait, what do you thin--”

Gabriel silenced him with a peck on his lips, running his fingers through Sam’s messy hair and deepening their kiss, seconds later Gabriel released his lips, kissing his eyelids and caressing his cheek.

With a quick motion, Gabriel took one of his long feathers and made it as a pendant, transforming a dandelion stem in an intricated braid and then turning the stem in silver, while Sam watched his hands working in amazement.

“I love you, Sam Winchester, don’t you ever forget that,” Gabriel vowed to him, as he gently tucked the constructed necklace on Sam’s body. Sam caressed the feather lovingly before pulling the archangel towards him and claiming his lips once again. They made love as the sky fell and the stars appear over their heads and Gabriel mumbled between kisses that he had to take him home, that he had to stop being so damn desirable all the time.

Sam woke up still surrounded by love, but as he opened his eyes memories of months of a quiet and catatonic Gabriel rushed through his mind. He pulled himself up by his elbows until he could rest his back on the headboard, hanging his head down he let on tears that had been kept so long to run down his face, whether they were there because of tiredness, loneliness or bittersweet memories he didn’t know.

What Sam knew was that after months they had a real chance of bringing Gabriel back, of course, he might not be the Gabriel he knew with all his quirks, but he wasn’t the same either. In eight years he had changed so much, he had lost friends, loved again, died and brought back, his soul wasn’t the same as before and maybe Gabriel wouldn’t love him anymore. The mere thought made him reach for Gabriel’s feather, he had made him a promise that day and Sam wished with all his heart and soul for Jack to be strong enough to juggle Gabriel’s memories, he kissed the feather lovingly before trusting inside his grey t-shirt stained with tears.

Sam cleaned his face with his long fingers before dipping them into his disheveled hair as memories from a lost past passed behind his eyelids. There was a real possibility that the archangel might not remember him at all, still, people fall in love twice, why not an archangel for a mortal soul who has been tainted throughout the years?

Stupid. Sam thought to himself, as a faint knock was heard in the quietness of the room, “Yeah?” he whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion. The door was opened smoothly, and some light from the hallway cast inside the room illuminating Sam’s figure at the bed. Who’s head jerked up surprised of his guest.

“Gabriel,” he breathed out. The archangel resembled himself again. Eyes shining with mischief, hair curly, not a single scar on his handsome face. But his lips were closed, in a thin line filled with worry.

“Oh, Sam.” Gabriel murmured, walking towards the hunter and sitting on his side.

“I’m so sorry.” It seemed Gabriel was trying hard not to cry or reach for the hunter and pulled him closer to his body. “I never meant to do this to you. Father in Heaven, I never meant for you to see like that! I cannot express how sorry I am that I left you alone--”

Sam seemed to finally find his voice when he asked, “You remember me?”

“How could I possibly forget you, Sammy?” Gabriel inquired him, caressing his cheek, Sam closed his eyes at the loving touch, a tear escaping his eye.

“So, for how long have I been, you know --insane?” Sam snorted at his question but answered thoroughly.

“Three months, nine days, and a couple of hours. I fell asleep for awhile..” Gabriel touched his chest and was surprised to feel something there, “You kept it.”

“Of course, for protection, remember?” Sam told him, bringing the feather from inside his t-shirt, and now Gabriel could see his feather was held close to his lover's heart.

“Sam, I--” Gabriel started as he gently touched the feather, recharging it.

“There’s no need for you to apologize, you are here. We are together and this is all that matter--” Sam was once more silenced with a kiss, Gabriel’s arms finding all his favorite spots, as they once again discovered each other's bodies and traded love confessions.

* * *

 

It was safe to say that once Gabriel was back to his usual self, nobody would be spared of his trickster ways. Jack had embraced his uncle full time and together they came with a plan to make Cas and Dean ‘official’. No matter what Sam said they were convinced this was the best way, and a week before Christmas Castiel and Dean were trapped under a mistletoe.

“Gabriel!” Dean’s voice echoed through the bunker, Jack and Mary’s laughter could be heard from the kitchen as they decorated baked cookies.

“Sam, stop laughing! This is ridiculous, ask your boyfriend to get us the fuck out of here!”

“Come on, Dean-o! It’s Christmas tradition!” Chimed in Gabriel.

“Please, get it over with already. Even Jack has noticed the sexual tension between the two of you. Make us all a favor and kiss already.” Ketch added as he as passing.

Before Dean could change his mind, Castiel pulled him by his jacket and kissed him just like Sam had once seen him kiss Meg.

“My work here is done, Sammy.” Gabriel proclaimed as he jumped into Sam’s arms stealing a kiss as well.


End file.
